pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Robertjanvaneijk1988/Build:R/any Enraged Scan
Yeah... you can't just put it in great. It need 5 votes with an average over 4.5 first. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 04:01, 26 May 2008 (EDT) Ah didn't know that :), but i wasn't logged in when adding this build :S how can i move it or set it on my name? Gz robertjanvaneijk1988 :You can move it by clicking the 'move' button at the top of the page. I'm not sure what you mean by setting it to your name. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 08:25{GMT}26-05-MMVIII ::Just make some edits while logged in and your name will appear in the history. That's all that exists here. Or you could put on the talk page "I made this! Worship me!" and sign it. Attribution doesn't belong in the build space though. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 04:36, 26 May 2008 (EDT) Oh jesus christ no, it's the noob from gamependium that sends in 300 terribaed builds a day --Saz 07:36, 26 May 2008 (EDT) Lolz it where 133 total now and much of my builds are good rated there. and im one of the few that are still trying to make new builds and not copying 1 and changing 1 skill.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Robertjanvaneijk1988 ( ) . :Why Asuran Scan? It will only effect you'r (not the pets) attacks. [[User:Display|''' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 13:28, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ::Actually it probably affects your pet's attacks. Apparently Vow of Strength does. Counts as your damage or something weird. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 13:32, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :::See gw:Asuran Scan or gww:Asuran Scan talk pages. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 13:42, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Ok, so it was fixed. Author is banned for a day, I'll put it back in trial to give him a chance to change. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 13:45, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Errr, gotta ask why..? [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 13:48, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Why back in trial? As opposed to letting it get trashed? He's new, give him a break. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 13:53, 26 May 2008 (EDT) Hmm I tested it out and animal companions still be affected by asura scan. Enraged Luge deals over 200 damage from one single strike (with the +80 effect) with this build.robertjan 02:23, 29 May 2008 (EDT) Looks great to me and any build that can do 200 dmg per hit is my kinda build i'll have to try it.NightHawk 15:09, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :How did you manage to get the +80 effect of Enraged Lunge if you only have 3 skills with a recharge? -- Come visit 11:02, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::Enraged Lunch counts istelf. - 11:06, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :::Enraged Lunch? Yummy. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab''']] Moo 11:07, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I'm hungry. - 12:14, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :::oya, forgot it counts itself. Mah baed. -- Come visit 13:14, 16 June 2008 (EDT) I read: Animal's Thrust. So bad... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:55, 16 June 2008 (EDT) Changed the name and reordered the text :).robertjan 04:16, 21 June 2008 (EDT)